Haru Haru
by TamoraSky
Summary: Based off of Big Bang's Haru Haru. I OWN NOTHING


Kaoru sits in the car waiting for his brother. Kaoru looks out the rear-view mirror and sees Hikaru look around the back ally, Hikaru takes Haruhi's hands in his, and then in the background Kaoru sees Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny. Haruhi takes the ring Tamaki gave her off and hands it to Hikaru and she walks in the opposite direction of the host club. Tamaki starts walking towards Hikaru, the club following him, and Kaoru gets out of the car.

'Hikaru!' Tamaki yells, Hikaru faces Tamaki

'what?' Hikaru asks

'what was that all about?' Tamaki asks

'nothing' Hikaru bluntly replies

'nothing my ass' Tamaki starts to annoy Hikaru, who shoves him

'ok Milord wanna know? Haruhi no longer loves you and is coming to me' Hikaru is being restrained by Kaoru and Mori while Tamaki is being restrained by Kyoya and Hunny, but the two are still able to get close

'you lying' Tamaki glares

'oh am I? ok so if I'm lying, tell me this milord why did she give away the ring you gave her' Hikaru smirked

'you bastard!' Tamaki punches Hikaru right in the face, Hikaru punches back

'Tama-Chan! Hika-chan!, STOP!' Hunny begs

Tamaki punches Hikaru to the ground and grabs ahold of Hikaru's shirt

'do you think she could really love you?' Tamaki asks, Hikaru shoves Tamaki off of him and gets back up. The two are about to go at each other again but then Hikaru his restrained by Karou and Tamaki is restrained by Hunny and Mori.

'LET GO OF ME!' Tamaki yells and kicks over a garbage can and gets Mori and Hunny to let go of him, Tamaki walks down the ally in rage and leaves the host clubs sight.

Once Tamaki got home he went straight to his room and started trashing the place, cursing occasionally.

'Oh girl, I cry cry, your my all say goodbye' Tamaki punches the mirror in his bathroom.

Hikaru and Haruhi sit in a parkade coming back from a movie

'honestly Hikaru, what happened?' Haruhi asks

'I told you I fell down some stairs' Hikaru responds

'ok…..' Haruhi leaves it at that not sure whether she should believe him or not.

and then a familiar car drives into the parkade

the host club sees Hikaru and Haruhi, and Hikaru and Haruhi see the host club.

'Hikaru I'm moving over' Haruhi slides beside Hikaru, who puts his arm around her

'oh no, Takashi Drive' Hunny says

'yup' Mori replies

but before Mori can start to drive, Tamaki is already out of the car walking towards Hikaru and Haruhi

'so you're that happy with him huh?' Tamaki shouts at Haruhi, who is looking up at him from the windshield

'Tamaki, come on' Kyoya says trying to calm his friend

'screw this' Tamaki walks away from everyone.

'Hikaru, take me me home please' Haruhi sighs.

As Tamaki walks back home he starts running into people, not believing what he had said to his beloved Haruhi.

while Haruhi is at home, she's crying

'Tamaki…oh god' She sobs as she runs her hands threw her hair only to find out that she pulled a large handful out

'oh god' Haruhi starts to cry again about Tamaki.

'HARUHI!' Tamaki screams

'that's it I'm gonna tell him' Kaoru said

'No! Kao-chan, Haru-chan doesn't want us to' Hunny grabs Kaoru's arm

'I know Hunny-senpai' Kaoru said restraining himself.

A few months later Haruhi was admitted to a hospitable

'How are you feeling Haruhi' Kaoru asks as he sits on the foot of her bed, Hikaru is standing at the foot of the bed with his hand on his brother's shoulder, Mori and Hunny sit next to her. whilst Kyoya stands outside of the room

'I'm sorry Haruhi' Kyoya walks away and starts to call someone.

'Tamaki, it's Kyoya' Kyoya said as soon as Tamaki picked up

'what do you want Kyoya?' Tamaki asks as he wonders the streets

'it's Haruhi…she has the same illness her mother had…the doctors say she not gonna live for much longer' Kyoya informs his friend

'….I'll be there soon' Tamaki hangs up and starts running for the hospitable

However once Kyoya was finished talking with Tamaki on the phone, the host club was kicked out of the room so Haruhi could be prepped for surgery.

'see you guys after it's over' Haruhi smiled at the club as the doctors rolled her into the O.R.

Tamaki ran up the stairs once he reached the top, Hikaru was standing there, his eyes red. Hikaru started walking to Tamaki, who was getting ready to be punched in the face

'Tamaki….' Hikaru put something in Tamaki's hand. Tamaki opened his hand and saw the ring he gave to Haruhi

'Haruhi really loves you, she was ill and didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry I lied' and with that Hikaru left the building

Tamaki walked to where the host club was waiting and started crying, Tamaki received a hug from the members.

'Tamaki…..I can't feel a thing…..I…love….you' Haruhi thinks as she passes on.

The doctors wheel Haruhi out of the O.R so the club can see they beloved friend one last time

'Haruhi, Haruhi' Tamaki falls to his knees beside her and starts to cry.


End file.
